


Writing Prompts Overwatch edition

by Name



Series: Name's Glorious Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Literally everyone from overwatch at some point., M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name/pseuds/Name
Summary: Basically this is where I take writing Prompts and well....write them using an OC(male or female) and characters from Overwatch. there shouldn't be much romance, unless I get a romance prompt. Also feel free to drop me a request and I'll give it a go. NO READER INSERTS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-  
> Imagine we live in a world where people can see the day each person will die, with the exception of yourself.
> 
> Characters-  
> Zenyatta, Junkrat

Junkrat hates Omnics. he hates how they don't have a date of death. He hates how a machine has no expiration date but he does. Humans made omnics and now omnics will outlive them all. He **hates** it. He hates it even more now as he sit alone in a room with Zenyatta instead of Roadhog because Mako is gone. Dead and now it's just Junkrat again. Just Junkrat. He hates that he can hear Zenyatta's quiet whirring. It makes him feel like he's ticking.  He isn't on top of the world, he isn't an explosion, and he's scared. 

Zenyatta turns to face him and sighs sadly. He jumps, body twitching as he focuses his blurred gaze on the omnic. When did his vision get blurry? Why did it get blurry? 

"I understand." Zenyatta said, his voice and odd hum. "Your date is now." Jaminson flinched, his breath oddly high pitched as he tries to understand why they left him with the omnic. Why did they die first, when he was the careless one?

The omnic moves, and the junker whimpers as he is embraced by metal he thought would be cold and painful but isn't. "It will be alright, Junkrat." He soothes, ignoring how the amputee jerks in his grip like a wild horse in a stall. 

"You will see him soon."


End file.
